network_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob000051
| place = 11/18 | alliances = | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 7 | days = 19 |season2 = Fans vs. Favorites |tribes2 = |challenges2 = 2 |votesagainst2 = 14 |days2 = 33 }} Bob000051 is a castaway on Survivor: Brains vs. Beauty vs. Brawn and Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites. Drew was in a good position coming into merge, all of the brain tribe members had made it there. He should be fine right? No. loveablelies used her idol and he was voted out after a tie breaker with DrSpoox. Drew was the biggest floater in FvF. For most of the season, his loyalty was with CitC_t and Jourosta but you never really knew where he stood. This strategy worked for him and took him all the way to Final 6, but that is where everyone turned on him and he got voted off with everybody else voting for him to go home except for Cassie. Profile Survivor Brains vs. Beauty vs. Brawn Drew went in to the first challenge and won it. He won every single immunity challenge up until merge, meaning the first merge week was his first time ever voting. He survived one vote, with AyeItzMayaa going home. However his lack of game caught up with him, so when Love used her idol, he was the scape goat and was voted out in a 5-3 tie breaker against Lavender. Voting History Fans vs. Favorites Drew started off the season as a part of the group of people targeting AyeItzMayaa and EvanTheMouse. At the mutiny, he stayed on his tribe and really wanted to get Lxrry_Koopa and HaiiItsTaytay out of the game. He managed to successfully vote both of them off. Then, at the tribe swap he found himself in a tribe where he seemingly had the majority. 3 favorites vs, 2 fans. He, Jonas and Cassie all voted for Krazykai29. Unbeknownst to them, she had an extra vote. Halcyonous, Shea and her extra vote all voted Drew. This caused a tie. Luckily for Drew, he beat Shea in a fire duel. Coming into the merge, Drew had a huge target on his back. The newbies tried to vote him off but failed when the vets bonded together to send Alpha home. Drew faded into the background for the next two weeks when DarineJ and BoilingAppleJack became targets and went home. Then, the tribes split up and Drew was put onto a tribe with Libby and Cassie yet again, except this time Blakeiot and GHOSTTOWNaz was also there. The vets voted together to get Libby out but their attempts failed when she used an idol on herself. Ghost and Libby split their votes between Blake and Drew. Drew was yet again put in a fire duel, and yet again he beat Blake. He survived the next two votes as x_Daniel and Link14258 went home. However, at Final 6 everybody ganged up on Drew except for Cassie who stayed loyal. Cassie didn't matter though, because he thought she was against him and voted for her. This, along with him flipping back and forth between alliances resulted in everybody voting for him. Voting History Trivia * He was the first person from the Sigatoka tribe to be voted off. * He is the only person to do a fire duel twice in 1 season.